Infirmaries and Showers
by snowprincess
Summary: Follow up to Quarantine. Jennifer is cleaning up the mess and Ronon is conveniently there to help.


Okay, so up until Quarantine aired, I had been wondering who Kellner was going to hook up with, and Ronin came as a complete but cute surprise. This has been floating around in my head since I've seen the episode, and I'm not going to sleep tonight until I get it out : )

-----

Jennifer smiled to herself as she continued to clean up her destroyed infirmary. The oxygen tank had scattered supplies and equipment to every concievable corner of the room, and destroyed a good number of things too. She had a pile beginning by the door of the things that needed to go back to Earth to be repaired or thrown away. She didn't mind doing this by herself; she had made the mess after all. The rest of the infirmary staff would have been all to happy to help clean up tomorrow morning, but Jennifer just couldn't wait until then. She was the type of person that needed to be doing something, and this was a job that needed doing now in her mind. The quiet of her breathing and cleaning also gave her time to think.

Being with Ronin in a locked room for hours was probably the easiest and the hardest experience she had ever faced. . . well socially anyway. Up until the lockdown she really only knew him as the warrior that came in every other day for stiches to some appendage or another. And now. . . well, she wasn't sure how much she knew about him now, but there was something in him that made her completely forget all her senses and dive headfirst into her life story with him. Sure, she would admit that he was rather handsome, but it wasn't just his looks that attracted her to him. Ronin was such a complex of simplicity and difficulty in personality alone that she found herself getting a little lost everytime he spoke. His wit and easygoing attitude made it easy for her to respond to just about anything he said, along with that damn charm of his.

Jennifer moved a couple of boxes and sighed, having finally clearned a space around the large shelf that had fallen big enough to prop it back up. The sun on the new planet had set not too long ago, and the lights of the infirmary were beginning to give her a headache. She rubbed her hand over her forehead once before grabbing the edge of the shelf, grunting under its surprising weight. Suddenly she found the shelf rising out of her hands and against the wall without her exerting any effort. She turned her head to find none other than Ronin rubbing his hands and looking very pleased with himself. He flashed his dazzling smile at her and held out his arm, "I popped my stiches again."

She almost wanted to laugh at the expression on his face; not unlike a guilty child. Instead she walked over to the nearest cart and began pulling it over to a bed. "Another sparring accident?" She began to put on her gloves as Ronin sat on the bed facing her, "Or do you like me sticking you with a needle repeatedly three times in one day?"

"Actually I slipped and fell in the shower."

"I thought you tried that one on me this morning," Jennifer laughed. Ronin didn't. Thinking she had said something wrong, she was going to apologize until she saw the moisture gleaming off of his normally very dry hair. "You really fell in the shower?"

"I must be prophetic," he grinned. Ronin observed her face as she cut the bandage off and removed the thread from his skin. He didn't even take the painkillers this time; he hated the way his arm felt for hours after the injection. She looked intensely concentrated, but still entirely pretty and at home in her duty. He glanced at the room, "So why are you cleaning up this late?"

She shrugged, "It's just something that needed to get done and I wanted to do it."

"You didn't spend enough time in here today?" His look was half incredulous, half amused.

"Didn't you?" she shot back. "Seems to me that you could have patched this up with a bandaid; it's not even bleeding anymore," she declared, pulling off her gloves and discarding the throwable material. Wiping her hands on her pants, she hoisted herself onto the bed next to him, feet dangling above the ground like she was a child at the pediatrician.

Ronin's gaze held hers as he grinned, "Maybe I just like the doctor who patches me up."

Jennifer held his eyes for a second longer before blushing and ducking her head. The intensity Ronin possessed within his eyes and the sincerity of his voice made her feel like a jittery fifteen year old about to go on her first date, not the woman she was finding herself out to be.Rough but gentle fingers around her chin brought her face back up to Ronin's, and she almost gasped at how close he had come to her. She licked her suddenly dry lips, "Are you sure it isn't for the needles?"

"Yep," he whispered just before his lips finally touched hers. Her hand came up to grasp his wrist that was holding her head to his as she quickly sucked in a breath. Ronin's right hand reached up and brushed through her hair before pulling back and surveying her face. Both of their breaths came quicker and Jennifer seemed to have trouble even opening her eyes. He closed in again and captured her lips, his long arms circling her shoulders and bringing her body even closer. She seemed even smaller in his arms than he thought. After they broke apart she rested her head against his shoulder, and he took the opportunity to breathe in the scent of her hair again. Ronin's gaze quickly scanned the room before he looked down, "So do you want some help finishing?"

"I'd like that." Jennifer raised her head and gave him a bright smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed with her, ready to finish what she started.

END

So did anyone like it? It's been in my head and I just needed to get it out. Review if interested, Snow.


End file.
